Noche lluviosa
by Danieluchis
Summary: Kagome ve a Inuyasha y a Kikyou abrazandose y luego de irse a su época desolada este viene a su tiempo a matarla! pg13 por mis comentarios
1. Default Chapter

antes de empezar este es mi segundo fic!!! wohoo! bueno despues de eso, les digo que inuyasha-tachi no es mio (aunque aun tengo esperanzas *¬*) bueno dejando en claro esto empezemos!  
***********************************************************************  
  
Era una noche tormentosa, kagome estaba llorando en su habitacion, aun lo recordaba todo; como si acabara de suceder hace unos minutos.. aunque en realidad fueron horas  
  
----------------------------------------------*flashback*-----------------------------------------------------  
  
-mañana sera la gran batalla contra naraku verdad inuyasha? dijo kagome con un tono alegre acariciendo al pequeño shippou que se habia quedado dormido en su regazo  
  
-al parecer su castillo esta a medio dia de aqui, dijo miroku  
  
-feh, como pueden estar tan tranquilos.. dijo inuyasha atonito, -es que acaso no les da miedo morir?  
  
-Inuyasha nosotros no pensamos de esa forma, dijo alegremente sango aunque se le notaba que estaba algo nerviosa...   
  
-piensen lo que quieran, dijo inuyasha volteando la cara, sin embargo al parecer olió algo en el ambiente  
  
-no se muevan de aqui en seguida regreso dijo inuyasha mirando a kagome y asi se fue hacia un rio que habia cerca  
  
-¿que creen que le pase? se pregunto shippou que ya habia despertado  
  
-no lo se shippou dijo pensativa kagome, será mejor que vaya dijo levantandose y tomando su arco y sus flechas  
  
-señorita kagome, inuyasha dijo que lo esperara aqui no cree que seria mejor hacerle caso? dijo miroku, pero kagome ya se habia ido ¬¬  
  
¿que es lo que le pasa a inuyasha? se preguntaba kagome  
  
al llegar al rio kagome escucho voces y se acerco a vr quienes estaban hablando; al llegar se quedo fría al ver que inuyasha y kikyou se estaban abrazando  
**********************************************************************  
jaja! que les parecio el primer capitulo!! si me preguntan porque tengo q meter a la arrastrada de kikyou (lo siento asi la considero yo...) es porque ni modo que ponga todo color rosa!!!! les prometo que proximamente hare uno sin ella xD porfa dejen review!!!!!!!! si no me dejan no subire el proximo capitulo ¬¬ (siii ya lo tengo listo xP)  
  
Miko Daniela 


	2. Traicion? la maldita kikyo aparece!

antes de empezar este es mi segundo fic!!! wohoo! bueno despues de eso, les digo que inuyasha-tachi no es mio (aunque aun tengo esperanzas *¬*) bueno dejando en claro esto empezemos!  
***********************************************************************  
  
¿que es lo que le pasa a inuyasha? se preguntaba kagome  
  
al llegar al rio kagome escucho voces y se acerco a ver quienes estaban hablando; al llegar se quedo fría al ver que inuyasha y kikyou se estaban abrazando  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
inuyasha....dijo kagome tratando de contener las lagrimas aunque al parecer este ni la habia oido  
  
-kikyou... quiero que sepas que yo siempre te voy a proteger..por que nadie te puede defender de naraku excepto yo!  
  
-inuyasha, muchas gracias dijo kikyou (perra del maaaaaaal xD entonces llego sessh y se la comio @@)  
  
kagome no pudo aguantar lo que vio y ya estaba a punto de echarse a correr cuando se percato de que inuyasha la habia visto  
  
-kagome! exclamo el y fue detras de ella, kikyou lo miraba con una gran sonrisa (mendiga)  
  
-ABAJO! grito ella y se fue hacia el pozo (que casualidad el castillo estaba a medio dia de la aldea :| dejenme ser!!!! xD)  
  
al llegar se fue directo a su habitacion a llorar, -que bueno que no hay nadie en casa asi no tengo que explicarles porque estoy llorando... y asi lloro y lloro hasta que se quedo dormida   
  
--------------------------------------------fin del flashback---------------------------------------------------  
  
y ahora ahi estaba, seguia llorando...   
  
-doushite inuyasha....porque la escogiste a ella?  
  
***mientras tanto en el sengoku*****  
  
-kagome....decia inuyasha triste y en eso voltea a ver a kikyo -lo hiciste a proposito verdad?!  
  
-inuyasha... ya te lo dije si yo no soy feliz entonces tu tampoco lo serás!   
  
-maldita! ya no eres ni la sombra de lo que solias ser... dijo y saco el colmillo de acero pero la maldita ya habia desaparecido  
  
inuyasha salio en busca de kagome, asi q en otras palabras fue al pozo, aun podia percibirlo un aroma a tristeza  
  
-kagome...   
  
-vaya inuyasha al parecer me facilitas las cosas de nuevo   
  
-Naraku! exclamo inu,agitando el colmillo de acero   
  
en eso el pozo desapareció y todo se puso negro e inuyasha se encontro a si mismo encerrado en una burbuja negra  
  
-Sango, Miroku, Shippou! exclamo viendo hacia otras 3 burbujas que estaban ahi tambien -Inuyasha exclamaron ellos!   
  
-y se supone que era nuestra ultima esperanza dijo miroku  
  
-¿Donde esta Kagome? creiamos que estaba contigo! dijo el pequeñoi shippou  
  
-no...  
  
-bueno de que se preocupan quieren ver a esa mujer? bueno pues no se preocupen la verán.. tenganlo por seguro, despues de todo ella tiene los fragmentos de la perla   
  
-No te atrevas a tocar a kagome! engendro del mal! dijo furioso inuyasha tratando de romper la celda  
  
-no te esfuerzes inuyasha esa celda esta hecha especialmente para ti y repelerá todos tus ataques al igual que los de tus amigos, pero bueno decían que querian ver a esa mujer no? bueno les cumpliré lo que me piden.... trono sus dedos y una burbuja aparecio (era como una tv-burbuja xD) y ahi se reflejaba la imagen de kagome llorando en su época...  
  
-kagome! esclamaron todos  
  
****************************************************  
  
kagome estaba llorando cuando escuchó ruidos abajo  
  
-tal vez ya llegarón mama, souta y el abuelo....  
  
-onee-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! exclamo asustado souta  
  
-eh? que pasa souta!   
  
-kagome! ven rapido! grito su madre  
  
kagome bajo rapido las escaleras, traia su arco y sus flechas cuando bajo ahi estaba, la persona que mas odiaba....  
  
-kikyou!!!!!!! exclamo asombrada kagome -como pasaste por el pozo?!?  
  
-tu eres mi reencarnacion compartimos la misma alma y todavia preguntas? dijo ella apuntando su flecha a kagome  
  
-escucha mujer quiero que me devuelvas ese fragmento de la shikon no tama ahora o te matare!  
  
-atrevete! dijo ella mamá, souta, abuelo quedense ahi! dijo kagome corriendo hacia el patio y kikyou persiguiendola  
  
*********************************  
  
-Kagome!!! exclamo inuyasha -tengo que protegerla! grito agitando el colmillo de acero como tonto  
  
-ya te dije que no funcionara de nada inuyasha... 


	3. no name chappie xD

antes de empezar este es mi segundo fic!!! wohoo! bueno despues de eso, les digo que inuyasha-tachi no es mio (aunque aun tengo esperanzas *¬*) bueno dejando en claro esto empezemos!  
***********************************************************************  
  
-escucha mujer quiero que me devuelvas ese fragmento de la shikon no tama ahora o te matare!  
  
-atrevete! dijo ella mamá, souta, abuelo quedense ahi! dijo kagome corriendo hacia el patio y kikyou persiguiendola  
  
--------------------------------En el sengoku jidai------------------------------------  
  
-Kagome!!! exclamo inuyasha -tengo que protegerla! grito agitando el colmillo de acero como tonto  
  
-ya te dije que no funcionara de nada inuyasha...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 3ro  
  
-Kikyou vete de aqui!!! no te basta con tener el corazon de Inuyasha?!?! que mas quieres!   
  
-ya te lo dije mujer yo quiero ese fragmento de MI shikon no tama todo era perfecto hasta que tu apareciste en nuestras vidas! dijo Kikyou lanzandole una flecha a kagome  
  
-tu ya estas muerta!!! le grito ella , -ah! grito esquivando una flecha que le rozo la mejilla haciendola sangrar  
  
*****************************  
  
-Kagome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! exclamó shippou  
  
-Kagome-Chan dijo llorando Sango, -Naraku! dejala! "Hiraikotsu!" exclamo tratando de romper la celda pero no pudo, Miroku mientras tanto estaba sentado tratando de pensar una manera en salir de esta e inuyasha, estaba como loco tratando de romper la celda aunque no sirviera de nada  
  
-Vaya no se desesperen... aun falta la mejor parte dijo Naraku con una gran sonrisa  
  
-Maldito seas! le grito Inuyasha "Kaze no Kizu!!!" dijo blandiendo el colmillo de acero  
  
******************************  
  
-No soy una oponente facil!!! grito Kagome y lanzo una flecha a la desprevenida Kikyou "solo un poco mas y la matare!" pensaba ella mientras la flecha se aproximaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo o mas bien a ese saco de tierra xD  
  
-Ah!! exclamo Kikyou que se habia percatado demasiado tarde pero en eso...  
  
-PLAM! una poderosa espada detuvo a la flecha que estaba a unos centimetros de acabar con la mediocre vida de esa...mujer (piruja xD)  
  
kagome estaba sorprendida, no podira creerlo tenia que ser una mentira... el no, no podia creer lo que sus ojos veían, frente a ella estaba parado Inuyasha con una cara de profundo odio hacia ella  
  
- I... Inu... Inuyasha! doushite!?!? exclamo ella  
  
Inuyasha rapidamente se dirigió hacia Kagome y con sus garras de acero le lastimo un brazo (como a kikyou =P) ella cayó al suelo sangrando  
  
-Esto es por lastimar a Kikyou!!! le grito el con rabia  
  
-Onee-Chaaaaaaaan!!! grito Souta y no pudo evitarlo, fue corriendo tras su hermana  
  
-maldito seas! te odio! no sabes cuanto te detesto Inuyasha!! dijo ella llorando  
  
****************************************************************  
  
y bien que les parecio el 3er capitulo??? @@ prometo alargarla mas ^^ jitomatazos criticas? felicitaciones?? lonely_darkangel@hotmail.com aaah y dejen reviewww plzzz T.T  
  
Diccionario  
  
Onee-Chan: hermana mayor ^^  
  
Dosuhite: ¿porque?  
  
Shikon no Tama: joya ó perla de las 4 almas, Shi= 4 Kon= almas no=verbo de posesión Tama= cristal o perla   
Miko Daniela =^.^ = 


	4. la la la

antes de empezar este es mi segundo fic!!! wohoo! bueno despues de eso, les digo que inuyasha-tachi no es mio (aunque aun tengo esperanzas *¬*) bueno dejando en claro esto empezemos!  
***********************************************************************  
  
Inuyasha rapidamente se dirigió hacia Kagome y con sus garras de acero le lastimo un brazo (como a kikyou =P) ella cayó al suelo sangrando  
  
-Esto es por lastimar a Kikyou!!! le grito el con rabia  
  
-Onee-Chaaaaaaaan!!! grito Souta y no pudo evitarlo, fue corriendo tras su hermana  
  
-maldito seas! te odio! no sabes cuanto te detesto Inuyasha!! dijo ella llorando  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Capitulo 4to  
-Kagome!!!!!!!!!!! grito Inuyasha desde su celda   
  
(Nota: el q lastimo a kagome era un youkai servidor de Naraku q se podia transformar en lo q sea xD)  
  
-"ya no puedo mas.. no puedo quedarme aqui a ver como lastiman a mi kagome tengo q hacer algo! no puedo permitir que le hagan daño!! y mucho menos alguien con mi apariencia!! no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo...." -"garras de fuego!!!" dijo y como por arte de magia la celda se rompio e inuyasha salio disparado al pozo; (estaba tan angustiado que se le olvido matar a Naraku @@ y no pregunten como se zafo de la celda xD ni siquiera yo se @@)  
  
*******************************  
  
En el otro lado del pozo...  
  
-Kikyou habia tomado a Souta y estaba a punto de darle con una flecha, pero kagome reunio fuerzas para pararse y dispararle una flecha a Kikyou que esta vez dio en el blanco ya que el tonto de inuyasha estaba en la baba y no la salvo  
  
-AAAAAAH Inuyasha eres un idiota!!!!!!! dijo ella y se volvio polvo  
  
-Noooooooooooooo Kikyou!!!!!! dijo Inuyasha corriendo hacia lo q quedaba de ella, maldita seas perra! dijo corriendo hacia Kagome con furia y desenvainando el colmillo de acero  
  
-la amas tanto como para morir con ella??? esta bien consedere lo q me pides, y con lagrimas en los ojos, reunio los pocos poderes espirituales que le quedaban y le disparo una flecha q dio en el blanco  
  
-¡¿Como pudiste?! dijo cerrando poco a poco los ojos  
  
-mas bien como pudiste tu atacarme, pero quiero que sepas que si muero.... te perdono Inuyasha.. te perdono porque te a...... pero no pudo terminar y cayo al suelo junto a Inuyasha "al final no pude decirle que lo amaba" penso Kagome antes de que todo se pusiera negro...-tengo sueño.... dijo ella cerrando lentamente sus ojos  
  
-Oneeeee-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! grito souta desesperado  
  
***************************************************************  
  
-tengo frio.... todo esta muy oscuro... dijo kagome sentada en medio de la oscuridad abrazando sus piernas   
  
-Kagome, Kagome....  
  
-¿quien dice mi nombre?  
  
-Kagome aun no es tiempo de que estes aqui, tu debes es proteger la esfera  
  
-esa voz.... Kikyou???  
  
-Si....escucha kagome quiero pedirte disculpas por todo lo que los hize sufrir a inuyasha y a ti dijo ella es solo que al momento de morir me fui a la tumba con todo ese rencor.. y cuando la bruja urazue me resucito mi alma habia sido poseida por el odio y el rencor.... al ver que no habia logrado matar a inuyasha... y pues solo pensaba en aniquilarlo (lo siento pero por mucho q me cueste admitirlo me caia bien kikyou 50 años antes de que pasara todo eso y se volviera una...intrigosa!! xD)  
  
-esta bien kikyou te perdono dijo kagome como si le costara decirlo, entonces estoy muerta?  
  
-supongo que puedes llamarlo asi... escucha me mandaron para decirte que aun no era tu tiempo y para arreglar este problema que me tenia atada al infierno...adios kagome y en verdad siento q mi alma les causara tanto daño.... dijo kikyou en ese momento ya no hacia tanto frio... la oscuridad estaba desapareciendo....  
  
*******************************************  
  
-Kagome!!!! exclamó inuyasha -al fin abriste los ojos!! dijo Inuyasha y la abrazo, kagome tardo como 10 segundos en darse cuenta que estaba en los brazos de su agresor, pero cuando reaccionó se separó inmediatamente de él  
  
-Ya no me lastimes!!!!!!! le grito tratando de pararse pero no podia..se miro el brazo y se dio cuenta que estaba en la cabaña de kaede-baba y al parecer Inuyasha la habia traido hasta ahi   
  
-porque inuyasha? porque no estas sellado, recuerdo haberte disparado...   
  
-No Kagome... escucha ese no era yo... era un youkai de Naraku... yo...jamas seria capaz de hacer algo asi... dijo Inuyasha con un tono herido.. "ella cree q yo la lastime..y como no ese ser era identico a mi.... y despues de lo que vio..."  
  
-lo se dijo ella sonriendo, por eso fue que le dispare a ese ser...tenia el presentimiento de que no podias ser tu dijo ella cerrando los ojos y volviendose a dormir   
  
-Kagome... perdoname por no haber estado a tu lado.... si me hubiera tardado un poco mas te hubieras desangrado y te hubiera perdido a ti tambien... dijo acariciando sus cabellos  
  
-Aishiteru Kagome... dijo el "porque? porque me costaba tanto decir esas simples palabras? no cabe duda que soy muy orgulloso...Feh!"  
  
-Inuyasha....  
  
-Kagome!!!! estabas despierta!?!? me oiste?!?! dijo el poniendose rojisimo! (kawaii!!)  
***************************************************************  
  
y bien que les parecio el 4to capitulo??? @@ jaja siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii me gusto como la deje xD bueno dejen me desahogo con ustedes de mi triste historia ='( *se trae sus palomita y empieza a hablar en tono tragico*  
  
Anecdota triste de la vida: El microfono indecente xD  
  
* sii todo ocurrio el domingo.. estaba muy agusto jugando un juego ese de sensores en las manos (uno q parece q le haces asereje. Como el del baile solo q con las manos ^^ es mi favoritooo y ya lo pase!!!! los 9 niveles @@) punchis punchis xD bueno el caso es q se me acabo el dinero y decidi darme una vuelta por la tienda (wall*mart) y entonces me dirigia hacia las cajas cuando oi esa voz.... me quede congelada de la impresion..   
  
-"la NIÑA Daniela Alvarez Correa favor de presentarse a la caja 14 su papa la esta buscando" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (primero en la oficina, luego en la casa, luego en la ciudad, luego en el pais, luego en el mundo: nooo) que verguenzaaa ='( y se escucho por toda la tienda!!!!! yo me queria desaparecer... ='( xDD  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
lonely_darkangel@hotmail.com aaah y dejen reviewww plzzz T.T  
  
Megumi: grax!!!  
  
Asuka_faithless: yippie! gracias amiga!! m hizo bien conocerte ^^   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diccionario  
  
Onee-Chan: hermana mayor ^^  
  
Dosuhite: ¿porque?  
  
Shikon no Tama: joya ó perla de las 4 almas, Shi= 4 Kon= almas no=verbo de posesión Tama= cristal o perla   
Miko Daniela =^.^ = 


	5. Chapter 5: Una Noche Lluviosa

**Disclaimer:**

Ninguno de los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha me pertenece, estos son propiedad de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi.

Antes que nada les debo una terrible disculpa a todos aquellos que leyeron mi fic y se quedaron todos estos años con leer lo que seguía de esta historia. Procederé a terminarla porque no es justo ni para ustedes ni para mí :D

Habrá algunos cambios en mi forma de escribir puesto que han pasado 8 años desde la ultima vez que actualice esta historia y como resultado mi forma de ser también ha cambiado, pero claro que sigo siendo la misma en el fondo jeje! Bueno…Aquí vamos!

**Capitulo 5: Una Noche Lluviosa**

-Aishiteru Kagome... - dijo Inuyasha - _¿Porque porque me costaba tanto decir esas simples palabras? no cabe duda que soy muy orgulloso...¡Feh! _– pensaba mientra jugueteaba con uno de los cabellos de la joven.

-Inuyasha...

-¡Kagome! ¿Estabas despierta, me oíste? - dijo el poniendose rojisimo!

Kagome miraba a Inuyasha intensamente mientras trataba de recordar lo que había escuchado, pero algo le impedía recordar con claridad lo que había dicho Inuyasha momentos antes. Seguramente tanta medicina le había hecho perder los sentidos un momento.

Escuché… pero no puedo recordar, ¿Era algo importante Inuyasha?

No te preocupes, lo importante es saber que estas bien. – dijo un visiblemente mas relajado Inuyasha.

En ese momento entraron Miroku, Sango y Shippou y se sentaron a su alrededor para ver como se encontraba Kagome. Shippou era el más emocionado por ver que su amiga se encontraba bien y no dejaba de traerle compresas de agua para bajar un poco la temperatura.

Kagome, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que te encuentres bien – expresó Sango tomándole la mano.

¿Pero qué fue lo que sucedió señorita Kagome? – preguntó Miroku que lucia visiblemente preocupado.

Kagome se sintió visiblemente incomoda con la pregunta de Miroku. _– ¿Que fue lo que en realidad pasó? Fui de curiosa y me lleve un trago muy, muy amargo… - _pensaba Kagome mientras veía a Miroku con expresión indecisa en los ojos.

Yo… fui tentada a caer en la oscuridad Miroku – decía mientras veía a Sango, Miroku y Shippou, pero al ver sus caras llenas de preocupación añadió – No se preocupen, que lo peor ha pasado ya, estaré bien ya que después de todo soy una chica fuerte ¿no?. – y sonrió.

Inuyasha observaba a Kagome, no podía dejar de sentirse miserable – _Si tan solo pudiera deshacerme de esta obsesión por Kikyou, Kagome no hubiera tenido que sufrir de nuevo –_ Naraku parecía estar dispuesto a quitar todo rastro de felicidad que pudiera existir en él, y manipular los sentimientos de las personas era lo que mejor se le daba.

Kagome, yo, err, bueno, este, yo, _lo siento_.– dijo Inuyasha un poco sonrojado y salió inmediatamente de la habitación.

Como si fuera de repente un gesto revelador, Sango y Miroku se levantaron y se excusaron porque misteriosamente habían recordado que tenían un sinfín de tareas que realizar y cuando Shippou les recordó que ya habían hecho todas y cada una de las actividades que enlistaban, Sango lo tomó de la cola y le dijo que se merecía un buen baño y una suculenta cena por su reciente servicio de ayudar a Kagome a ponerse mejor.

Asi que Kagome se quedo en la cabaña pensando sobre lo las ultimas palabras de Kikyou – _Puede que ella este descansando en paz, pero mi alma sin embargo se ha dado cuenta que la oscuridad no esta tan alejada como pensé… - _Mientras se incorporaba un brazo la ayudó a levantarse y observó la silueta de Inuyasha.

Por un momento de verdad pensé que me odiabas Inuyasha – dijo Kagome mirando al hanyou con unos ojos que expresaban inmensa tristeza. Al ver esos ojos Inuyasha no pudo hacer un comentario alguno asi que solo rodeo sus hombros con su brazo.

Kagome, yo jamás podría odiarte. Todo ha sido culpa mía, te lo dije aquella vez, Yo estoy…

En una deuda con Kikyou ,¿Crees que no lo sé? He sido una tonta. Todo este tiempo creía que simplemente estar a tu lado era suficiente para mí, sin embargo después de lo que ha pasado me he dado cuenta que nada de lo que haga servirá…¡_Hmph_!

Pero Kagome nunca pudo terminar de decir la frase porque en ese momento Inuyasha la abrazó con una fuerza asfixiante. Cuando volteó a ver su rostro pudo observar unos breves instantes que estaba inmensamente sonrojado y el mismo se encargo de acomodar la cara de Kagome para que no pudiera verle. A continuación hablo o más bien _hizo el intento por hablar_ puesto que estaba nervioso pero decidido.

Todo este tiempo, yo…no me he sentido c-c-coon el derecho a ser querido como tú lo haces Kagome –_ Demonios, ¿Porque esta mujer me pone en tantos aprietos? – _pensaba, y entonces, al ver que Kagome se impacientaba y empezaba a moverse entre sus brazos prosiguió: No es algo de lo que tu tengas culpa , simplemente que es algo que ya viene inherente en mi, yo juré proteger a Kikyou y fallé, dos veces. Y el hecho de saber que fuiste tu quien le mató es lo que más me hace pensar que no soy bueno para estar cerca de nadie. Solo traigo desgracias y… - pero Inuyasha no pudo terminar su discurso pues Kagome se libro de su abrazo y le dio un tierno beso justo en la comisura de los labios, como si sus labios fueran un imán Inuyasha logró re-ubicar el beso de Kagome y pudo sentir sus pequeños labios acariciando los suyos.

De pronto mientras compartían este momento, ambos se dieron cuenta que lo que había entre ellos era algo más que una simple relación, era un sentimiento mucho más fuerte el que se escondía ahí, simplemente como a una planta había que regar y prestar atención para que luego floreciera.

Las palabras sobraban en ese momento de descubrimiento, pues en cada beso ellos descubrían los sentimientos del otro.

Creo que empiezo a recordar lo que dijiste momentos antes que despertará – dijo Kagome con una tímida sonrisa, Dios estaba tan feliz – ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Inuyasha la miro con unos ojos llenos de amor, que esbozaron una gran sonrisa. – Dije que si pensabas quedarte acostada todo el tiempo, no ibas a ser de mucha ayuda.

¡ABAJO! – exclamó enérgicamente Kagome mientras observaba divertida como Inuyasha se golpeaba contra el suelo – _Bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambiaran – _pensaba mientras giraba los ojos al suelo, luego le ofreció una mano a Inuyasha sonriendo, quien la tomo y entonces ambos se dijeron al mismo tiempo:

_Siempre estaré a tu lado._

Sorprendidos pero sonriendo, salieron de la cabaña tomados de la mano para ayudar a los demás y claro, ir a la era moderna a tranquilizar a la familia de Kagome pues aunque Inuyasha se la llevó, no dejaban de estar preocupados.

Aun falta mucho para que Naraku sea derrotado, pero al menos su ataque en vez de fragmentar una frágil relación solo logró fortalecerla.

A lo lejos una pequeña niña de unos 8 años en una yukata naranja recogía flores cuando una figura se acercó a ella.

¡He recogido muchas flores para Sesshomaru-sama! – exclamó contenta mientras le daba un ramo de flores al demonio.

Hora de irnos – dijo suavemente tomando a la niña y montándola en Ah-Un, donde Jaken la esperaba para regañarla por haberse ido tan lejos, pues Sesshomaru le había golpeado "accidentalmente" con su cola, que al parecer no era tan suave como parecía, al parecer a Sesshomaru no le causaba nada de gracia estar cerca de donde estaba el mestizo de su hermano, así que se fueron lo más rápidamente posible.

**Nota final:** Gracias por sus comentarios a lo largo de la historia, en especial a: Dauphin, Megumi014, Milaxan ChibiKagome-Chan, Ruby P. Black, antonella, Aome-Kikyo , coolis17, natalia, ana de bonbon, Lolichan36, Chiharu No Natsumi, the vampire que fueron mis primeras (y espero no ultimas) reviewers, se que la historia puede dar para más. Pero en este momento me siento bloqueada en cuanto a la serie de Inuyasha, pues hace bastante tiempo que no me re-leo esta serie.

Es probable que elabore una secuela más más adelante, sobre este corto fic. De nuevo un saludo y ¡Gracias por leer mi historia!


End file.
